<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Called Me by Sceptor_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208775">It Called Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sceptor_x/pseuds/Sceptor_x'>Sceptor_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Soulmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Cussing, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Injury, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Love, Possible smut, Soulmates, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sceptor_x/pseuds/Sceptor_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being pulled by the entity, a young girl being in a familiar area... </p>
<p>What will happen when she finds the reason she was sent to this mysterious world? If she finds someone to fall for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Morrison &amp; Reader, Frank Morrison / Reader, Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Soulmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Called Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person</strong>
</p>
<p>The young woman was freezing, the weather in the negatives. Surrounded by snow, the woman tried to get up; but was still weak. She took a deep breath and stood up, slightly trembling from the shortage of strength. </p>
<p><em> Where am I?  </em>The woman thought. </p>
<p>She glanced to her side to see a rather large ski resort. Since she had enough energy to walk, she sped walked over to the abnormally big shed. </p>
<p>It was silent. Almost too silent. Was there anyone there? The young woman didn't think much but was grateful that she had somewhere to sleep other than the cold. She opened the door to see a warm fire and couches circling it. <em> Does someone live here?  </em>She thought. The female laid down on the couch, covering herself up with a blanket she found; hanging on the couch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>  Backstory   </strong>
</p>
<p>"Mom! I'm telling the truth! Why would your own daughter lie about something like this?!" She screamed at her mother. </p>
<p>She looked at the girl in disgust- like she didn't even think of her as a daughter. "You aren't my daughter anymore. Your little sister is better than you. You know what. Get out. I don't want to see you again!" Of course. That's how everyone thought of her. She was known to be the 'outcast' of her family: a failure. The girl ran to the bathroom, instantly scanning through the cabinets for pills. Was this the best way to go? To end it all? Her mind couldn't function properly as she swallowed a whole bottle. "Shit." She mumbled and sat on the floor. </p>
<p>Her vision started faltering, trying her best to stay conscious. But she couldn't. Before she passed out, she listened to her sister protesting about the door being locked. Calling her parents, her dad picked the lock to be greeted with a shock. The mom cried as she ran towards the body. Desperately telling her to wake up. The little sister stood there, not grasping what to do. While the dad ran quickly to a phone to call an ambulance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>First Person</strong>
</p>
<p>"Should we kill her?" A voice said. </p>
<p>Returning to reality, you panicked. And started looking at people frantically. "W-who are you people?" </p>
<p>The figure in the middle tilted his head lightly, having his hand touch his bloody smiley mask to take it off. It seemed to be a boy around his early twenties: Straight black hair with a part down the middle, a medium-large tattoo on his neck, his dark brown eyes pierced into yours- almost like an illusion. "I could ask you the same thing cutie." </p>
<p>His voice caught her off guard. Cutie? Was he some kind of playboy? "I'm not your cutie. Now tell me where the hell I am." You spat. The masked people in the back took off their masks and glared at you. The man looked at you amused like he was becoming more intrigued. "We should just kill her right now. Why would the entity bring someone like her?" A female voice said. </p>
<p>"Julie. Can you stop trying to make orders for once?" He seemed to be the leader of this... group. "Susie, go and make our newcomer welcomed." He ordered. A girl with bright pink hair and blue eyes skipped over to you. Having fast instincts, you flinched when she tried to touch you. </p>
<p>The girl actually had emotion, unlike the others. Her eyes were more anxious, and not the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. "Hey. You can trust me." She gave you a soft smile. You hesitantly let her hold your hand, as she guided you to the couch. </p>
<p>An hour has passed, and you got to know this mysterious girl better. You learned the names of the group: Julie, the one who suggested killing you which is great, Joey who seemed like a tough guy, Susie who was someone kind-hearted, you couldn't comprehend how she was sent here, and Frank- the leader. Their group name was The Legion, you also learned how they came up with the name and how they got here. Susie was going to explain about the entity when Frank interfered. Telling you to follow him. You looked at Susie for reassurance, and she nodded letting you know you could trust him. Walking up the stairs, Frank led you to a simple bedroom. A bed with sheets already on it. A desk, dresser, and every necessity you needed in a bedroom. </p>
<p>"We were off to a bad start at first," He said leaning on a wall. You hummed in acknowledgment, you didn't really want to mess anything up and get killed, so you played it cool.  "Listen. I'm sorry for Jules and how she acted, she gets... defensive whenever I flirt with someone." Did he sound annoyed? If he didn't like Julie why is she still in the group? </p>
<p>"What happened between you two- or if you don't want to answer it's fine!" You accidentally slip. Trying to play it cool. </p>
<p>Frank grinned. "You're really cute when you're flustered." He blurted out. Not even repenting what he said. </p>
<p>There was nothing but silence for a few minutes until it was discontinued by Frank's laughing. You were confused till you realized how much of a jumble your face was after his unexpected compliment. "Well, goodnight cutie. You have a big day tomorrow."</p>
<p>Frank understood what he was doing to you. He knew how simple it was for you to fall for him. I mean look at him: his lustful eyes, his distinguished facial structure. Who wouldn't fall for him at first sight? Looking around in the dresser, you found that there were already clothes for you. A brand new set of comfy clothes, undergarments, everything you needed. <em>Did the so-called entity do this for me? </em>You thought. After changing you collapsed onto the bed, slowly sinking into the mattress. </p>
<p>What a day it was. An unknown presence bringing you to this winter resort. Meeting new faces. Shit. You couldn't even remember what happened before you showed up here. If only there was a way to remember what made you end up here.</p>
<p>You were <em>dying</em> to know. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story! I hope you all like it! I'm sorry if my grammar isn't that amazing. I'm trying my best, and I hope you guys like it. </p>
<p>I know this was short. This part is supposed to be the introduction of the reader and The Legion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>